


.b23

by AkaToMidori



Series: You again [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori
Summary: Aiba is excited to start his master's program at the university of his dream.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: You again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603192
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	.b23

**Author's Note:**

> _Jan 16_  
>  Prompt: “You did what?!”

Dragging his suitcase to the gate, Aiba approached the sleepy looking guard sitting in the booth. The man, who was reading some magazine about fish lures, seemed so lost in it that he didn’t even look up when Aiba stopped in front of him.

“Excuse me,” he said, trying to attract his attention, “I’m looking for building B, room 23. Do you know where it is?”

Finally, the guard took notice of him.“Ah, yes. That’s Sakurai’s room, isn’t it?”

Aiba perked up at that name. He was sure he had heard it somewhere else, though he couldn’t remember where. “So you know where it is? I am his new roommate.”

The guard nodded and gestured for him to follow. Aiba fell into step with him, dragging his suitcase behind him.

“I am Ohno Satoshi, by the way,” the guy said as they walked into a big yellow building not far from the entrance. “I’m here every day from Tuesday to Saturday, and sometimes on Sunday too. Security,” he said, tapping the tag on his uniform.

“Aiba Masaki,” Aiba said, bowing his head. “And my roommate, Sakurai, do you know if he’s nice?”

Ohno nodded slowly. “He’s very nice, yes. Popular too,” he added, as an afterthought. “A good kid. Never got into trouble the whole of last year.”

“Wait, he’s not a first year too?” Aiba asked, confused.

The guard shook his head. “This university usually pairs up first years with second years for their master’s program. It’s a kind of mentorship system, I guess.” He stopped in front of a door marked ‘B23’ and knocked on it.

“Come in!”

Ohno smiled at Aiba and pushed the door to reveal the small bedroom and the guy who had just spoken, sitting in front of his computer.

“You!?” Aiba exclaimed as soon as he noticed him.

Turning around and realizing who was standing there, Sakurai stood up from his chair and bowed slightly to him. “Nice to see you again, Aiba-kun,” he said with an ill-concealed smirk.

“You two know each other already?” Ohno asked, surprised.

Sakurai nodded at him. “Our sisters just started university together.”

“Oh, that’s a nice coincidence, isn’t it?” the guard commented with a smile.

Aiba, who was too shocked to reply, only nodded.

“Well then, I’ll leave you to settle, Aiba-kun,” Ohno said. “Remember, if you need anything…” and he tapped on his tag again before walking out.

As soon as the door clicked behind him, Aiba regained the ability to speak. “So that’s why you said you were going to see me around, that time?” he asked, remembering Sakurai’s last words to him.

Sakurai chuckled and sat back down on his chair. “Yeah,” he said, amused. “I am one of the students’ coordinators, so I have access to student records and all. You looked cute in your photo, so I made sure you would get assigned to this room.”

“You did what?!” Aiba exclaimed.

Sakurai laughed at his flustered face. “I’m kidding,” he said. “They just gave me a list of the freshmen two months ago, and I when I saw you the first time I knew I had seen you somewhere else. I realized that you were my new roommate right before I went away, so I decided to wait for you to tell you in person, but then again, I thought it would be much funnier to keep you on your toes,” he laughed again. “But I really had nothing to do with your placement, I swear.”

Aiba squinted his eyes suspiciously, but didn’t say anything. He dragged his suitcase to his bed and started unpacking under Sakurai’s watchful eyes. A minute later, he heard the other guy click away on his keyboard, so he started to relax.

It took Aiba more than an hour to unpack completely. The whole time, Sakurai just spared him a glance here and there, and Aiba was _sure_ he had been checking him out when he had wiped his face with the hem of his t-shirt, flashing his abs inadvertently. Even though he had been sweating like a pig for the past hour, Sakurai called dibs on the shower before he could get to the bathroom, and so Aiba had been left to decide between waiting for him to get out of their private bathroom or get across the building to use the public shower room. The more time he spent lying on his bed and looking at the ceiling listening to the muffled sound of water, the more he felt too tired to make the journey to the shower room.

His phone vibrated on top of his chest. Looking at it, he realized that his sister had finally replied to the text he had sent her a while ago, explaining who his roommate was.

_GirlGamer83: That’s some luck_

_Mr_FUNK: kmn_

_GirlGamer83: At least he’s cute_

_Mr_FUNK: He’s not cute!!!!_

_GirlGamer83: Right_

_GirlGamer: Try not to stare at his butt too much,_ niichan

Aiba made an annoyed noise at his phone and set it aside.

The bathroom door clicked open, and Sakurai came out wearing only a towel. His hair was still wet, and droplets of water were making their way on his back and his well sculpted stomach and… oh my god, was that a belly button piercing!?!?

“Bathroom’s all yours,” Sakurai said, drying his hair with another towel.

When he had first met Sakurai, he was an arrogant jerk with a huge ego who looked down on him. He couldn’t believe that he would have to share a room for an entire year with such a person, but he didn’t realize how hard it was actually going to be until he saw Sakurai like that. Grabbing his towels and some spare clothes, he ran to the bathroom and closed the door. It didn’t help that the last thing he saw before he locked himself in was a shot of Sakurai’s perfectly round buttocks tightly hugged by the white towel.

Something in his hand vibrated, and he realized just then that in the commotion he had grabbed his phone too. He looked down at the screen and almost screamed in frustration when he saw what his sister had just sent him.

_GirlGamer83: 🍑_

Yeah. This was going to be the worst year of his life.


End file.
